During all surgical dental procedures where gingival tissue is reflected away from the teeth and alveolar bone, there is a need to maintain the newly reflected gingival tissue away from the area of surgery. Gingival tissue is of great annoyance because it often gets injured, cut, and is in the way of the surgeon, thereby requiring additional assistance to hold the tissue back, while keeping out of the way of the surgical procedure.